


Chapstick

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ยุนโฮปากแห้ง คุณสังเกตได้เมื่ออยู่ใกล้เขามากพอจะเห็นรายละเอียดเล็กย่อยระดับนั้น
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 1





	Chapstick

ยุนโฮปากแห้ง คุณสังเกตได้เมื่ออยู่ใกล้เขามากพอจะเห็นรายละเอียดเล็กย่อยระดับนั้น มือข้างถนัดรีบขยับล้วงหาลิปบาล์มที่มักจะพกติดตัวในกระเป๋ากางเกง แต่แล้วก็ต้องหยุดลงเมื่อคุณนึกได้ว่ามันคงอยู่ในกระเป๋าสะพายที่ตอนนี้ไม่ได้วางใกล้มือ

ทำยังไงดีล่ะ ถ้าทิ้งเอาไว้โดยไม่จัดการอะไรสักอย่างเดี๋ยวเจ้าเด็กนี่ก็จะเลียปากทำให้มันยิ่งแห้งเข้าไปใหญ่ แล้วก็จะปากแตก เป็นแผล น่ารำคาญจนบ่นงอแงไม่หยุด

คิดอยู่เดี๋ยวเดียววิธีการแสนง่ายดายที่สามารถทำได้ทันทีก็แล่นเข้ามาในหัว คุณรั้งคอเขาลงมา แตะริมฝีปากเราเข้าหากัน กดแนบแน่น ๆ ซ้ำสองสามครั้ง ก่อนยกยิ้มเผล่เมื่อถอยออกห่างแล้วพบกับสีหน้างุนงง

"อยู่ ๆ มาทำอะไรเนี่ย" เรียวคิ้วของคนตรงหน้ามุ่นเป็นปม "แล้วสนุกอะไร ตอนนี้พี่ทำหน้าตาน่าต่อยมากเลยนะรู้ไหม" ยุนโฮว่าต่อ ด้วยแก้มที่กลายเป็นสีเดียวกับเปลือกพีชสดใหม่ และสายตาที่เหมือนทั้งอยากตำหนิและอยากทำอย่างอื่นไปพร้อมกัน

คุณหัวเราะ ป้อนจูบให้เขาอีกครั้ง  
แต่ไม่ใช่ด้วยเจตนาเดิมหรอกนะ

—


End file.
